Insanity Love War
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Prussis leaves for war and helps his brother..but comes back insane. Romano became Hungary's boyfriend and has protected her. But what happens when Prussia brings Russia in to kill Hungary? Love became war and Insanity killed a soul. What will Hungary do?
1. Chapter 1

Prussia gave Hungary a kiss goodbye and looked at her sadly.

"Vhat is it Gilbert?" Hungary asked confused.

"Vell as awesome as I am I might not come back for a vhile. I have to...vell...I have to make sure Germany wins...but," Prussia said sadly as his yellow bird flew around.

"But?" Hungary asked looking at her red eyed boyfriend.

"But...vhen Germany vins I'm no longer a country...no longer needed. I don't know vhat vill happen and I'm sorry if-" Prussia explained only to be cut off by sirens going off.

"Prussia! Ze enemy is approaching!" Germany yelled. Prussia slowly walked away breaking his hand away from Hungary's.

"I have to go." Prussia said with his usual smirk, "Bye chick!" Prussia called out laughing. hungary wanted to go and help, but had problems of her own. Hungary ran back to her awaiting battle.

"Hey! Where's your red eyed boyfriend?!" Turkey asked mockingly.

"Shut-up Turkey! I'm vinning zis battle!" Hungary yelled running at Turkey with her pan raised. Hungary woke up in her bed and screamed.

"PRUSSIA!" She yelled as her body shot up in a cold sweat. hungary looked at her clock that read 4:35am, "It vas just a dream." romano came running into the room.

"Are you alright!?" He bursted out. Romano calmed down once he saw she was okay, but she started crying. romano held Hungary close and stroked her hair.

"It vas ze same dream again." Hungary said crying.

"I know." Romano said calmly.

"Only if it really was a nightmear...and not...reality." Hungary stated as she remembered Prussia leaving. Romano remained holding her and slowly pushed away.

"Get some rest. We have another meeting tomorrow." Romano got up and turned for the door, but Hungary grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Can you stay?" Elizavetta asked as she dried her eyes. Romano nodded his head and lay on top of her blankets wrapping his arm around her waist. Elizavetta intertwined her fingers with Lovino's and fell asleep feeling the warmth of his body next to her's.

A few days later Elizavetta was followed by her terrifying memories every night. Each night different then the other showing her past with her friends that fell apart. Hungary remained rolling in her bed crying in her sleep...

"Prussia?" Hungary asked Germany.

"No." Germany sadly said, "Just follow me." Germany showed Hungary to a dark room and she heard an all to familiar laugh.

"Keseseseses! I'm still here Luddy! HA! STILL HERE!" The mad prussian yelled from a closed off room. Germany un-bolted a small piece of metal and opened the door. Hungary entered the room cautiously looking for Prussia. Hungary walked in the faded light and saw a tied up albino quietly laughing. Germany watched from a distance with his gun ready.

"Ahh. So you brought me a chick huh? Huh Luddy?" Prussia asked coldly.

"G-Gilbert?" hungary asked nervously seeing Prussia's head tilted to the floor.

"I killed...I saved...heh...vhat's the difference? Zey killed my lover and now I'm nothing." Prussia explained as he looked down further.

"Your lover is right here Gilbert." Germany said quietly.

"Nein...she's dead! I saw it happen! He killed her!" The prussian yelled angrily shaking the chair he was tied in and jerking his head up to the woman standing in front of him. His eyes widened in fear seeing the young woman before him.

"NIEN! NIEN! NIEN! I saw you die! Russia killed you! Russia's here! I'll kill you! You imposter took my love! Ich hasse dich! I hate you!" Prussia screamed insanely moving his chair violently. Hungary ran out of the room crying. Hungary woke up and screamed again.

"NO!" She screamed shaking furiously. Romano came in once again and comforted his girlfriend as she cried into his shirt.

Seven years went by with Hungary forgetting her past and ignoring her feelings for her best friend. She never visited Gilbert since that day and she never regretted it. Romano was there to comfort her the whole time during her breakdowns and she loved him for that's. Romano became closer to Hungary and protected her no matter what. Italy screamed his brother's name as he ran into Romano's house.

"Frettello Ms. Hungary needs help!" Italy yelled. Romano sprinted out his door towards the only battle field he knows.

"Elizavetta!" Romano yelled in fear as he ran through the woods into the battle field only to see a three way battle! Everyone was hurting each other no one had an alliance, so it seemed. Hungary fought against Prussia and Austria's armies, but not seeing Prussia or Austria themselves...just..their soldiers. Romano ran to the battle field armed with two guns and his fists. Romano jumped into a tree hiding from the rest of the battle field looking around making sure nobody noticed him, but when he looked up he found his dearest Elizavetta lying on the ground gasping for air! Romano jumped down the tree and ran full force only to be grabbed by an austrian and a prussian!

"Let me go you *******." Romano bursted out angrily as he tried to run free to help his Liza.

"Keseseseses! Ha! I'll destroy ze imposter!" Prussia yelled insanely.

"I will destroy you before you destroy her!" The Austrian yelled at the mad Albino.

"Shut-up and let her go!" Romano yelled angrily. The two arguing men turned towards Romano. Prussia walked over to Romano and punched him in the stomach forcefully and made Romano gasp in pain as he tried to breathe.

"You know, once you went insane...you were even more of potato ********." Romano forced out after he caught his breath.

"L-Lovino!" Hungary cried only to be muffled by the sound of war around her. Lovino looked around but couldn't find any sign of Elizavetta.

"Where is she?!" Romano cried out to the two men standing before him.

"Oh look he wants his lover." Frederich coldly said as he crossed his arms.

"Too bad stupid Italian!" The Albino screeched as he landed another punch into Romano, but this time on his jaw. Romano spit out blood from the forceful contact and kicked the red eyed Prussian were the sun never shines and ran free from the two soldiers, towards the battlefield looking for his lover. Austria stood there shocked at what a small Italian can do. Prussia cried out in agony

as he curled into a ball on the ground.

"Baby." Austria said calmly. A random Prussian soldier kicked Austria just like Romano kicked Prussia and laughed as he watched the weak Austrian fall to his knees crying.

"Baby!" The prussian soldier yelled mimicking the Austrian's words.

"Lovino." Hungary whispered as she was choked being lifted up by an insane prussian. Romano ran around yelling in fear.

"Elizavetta?! Liza?! Where are you!?" Romano cried out looking in the blood filled battle field. He heard a faint clang of metal hitting the cold ground and turned to see his beloved Elizavetta falling to the ground lifelessly.

"NO!" Romano yelled as the prussian ran. Romano pulled his gun out and shot the running soldier then ran to Elizavetta who was lying on the ground face first. Lovino kneeled down to Elizavetta and turned her on her back. He felt her neck for a pulse...none prevailed. Lovino leaned in and gave mouth to mouth as an attempt to bring her back to him. Lovino pressed on her chest three times and returned to her mouth. He felt for her pulse again and felt a small, faint, beat of her blood...it was small but there. Romano held his beloved Liza and cried into her hair feeling his terrified emotions hitting him like sharp bullets to his heart. Romano could hear Prussia yell out to capture South Italy and Hungary, but the Austrian army fought more against

Hungarian soldiers looking for the one and only Hungary. Prussia's insanity came back to him and he yelled out louder.

"Bring her to me dead or alive!" Prussia yelled raising his gun and shooting it a few times. Romano picked Hungary up carefully and ran out of the battlefield quickly. He remained crying as he ran to Germany's house knowing that's where Italy and help would be. Romano held Hungary close to his chest as he felt her soft breath brush against his neck.

"Venetziano! Ludwig!" Romano yelled using Germany's real name for once. Italy opened the door quickly with his usual smile, but his smile quickly faded away once he saw his wounded Frettello caring a bruised and unconscious Hungary.

"Germany!" Italy cried out as he ran out to his brother to help him. Germany came running at the sound of worry in his friend's voice.

"Oh mein Gott! Ms. Hedervary!" Germany yelled out in shock. Ludwig took Elizavetta from the crying Lovino and took her inside to a medical room. Lovino's eyes didn't turn away from his loving Elizavetta for one second. Germany felt Liza's faint pulse and saw how her skin became more pale. Ludwig grabbed a shot and filled it half way with some type of liquid and injected it into Liza's arm.

"Hey what was that?!" Romano asked obviously knowing nothing about the odd liquid.

"It's just a high dosage of alcohol. It vill give her heart a boost and cause her blood to race more zen usual. It vill help her breathe...trust me." Ludwig explained calmly as he pushed Romano and Italy out of the room. Romano had no chance of winning the tall, strong, German so after he was pushed out of the room and Germany shut the door he fell to his knees and cried still in fear of loosing Elizabetta. Italy knelt down to his brother and tried not to cry with him, instead he placed his hand on his back.

"It's okay vetta. Germany is good at this stuff...I'm glad you thought of bringing her here." Italy said proud of his older brother.

"Yeah, well I still hate the darn potato eater." Romano said after he stopped his cries.

"It's okay." Italy said acting mature for once.

Spain and France ran through Germany's open door to the hallway Romano and Italy were in.

"We came as soon as we heard amigos." Spain said as him and France ran to them. Romano jumped to his feet slightly angered that they came, Spain noticed Romano's anger.

"Are you alright Romano?" spain asked concern.

"Tomato ********! I can't believe you think your welcome any where near here! Your the ones that caused this! IF YOU DIDN'T LET PRUSSIA GO ALONE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Romano screamed and Spain and France. Spain was shocked to see Romano this angry. Spain's seen him angry but not this angry and especially towards him.

"Frettello don't-" Italy said but only to cut himself off when his brother shot him a look.

"Look...We know we should have done better to keep Gilbert here...but...we were his best friends and we are hurting too." France explained seriously.

"Francis..." Spain said stopping France once he saw tears piling in Romano's eyes.

"I'm sorry Romano. I would do the same thing if my girlfriend was like Elizavetta." Antonio said as he looked towards the ground.

"Leave me alone." Lovino hissed as he walked away out a back door.

"Big brother Spain?" Italy asked.

"Si?" Spain replied looking up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Italy asked concerned for his feelings. Spain only nodded and then turned to France.

"We should go Francis." Antonio said starting to walk out of the house. France followed shortly after he said good-bye. Spain and France walked down the streets to Spain's house and walked inside almost dragging their feet. Prussia jumped out and slammed Antonio against the wall shoving his forearm into his chest forcefully. Antonio yelled out in pain as France was hit with a metal pole by a smiling Russian.

"R-Russia?" France asked confused.

"Ja! Russia is on my side! Now...vhere is Elizavetta?" Prussia yelled in Antonio's face.

"I'm not telling!" Spain hissed back.

"Oh? Vell, I guess zis vone vill answer ze simple question." Ivan said with his deep russian accent.

"Don't Francis!" Spain yelled.

"Tell me vhere Elizavetta is hiding, da?" Russia asked with an evil smile.

"No!" France yelled.

"Tell us or say good-bye to Spain!" Prussia said angrily as he pointed a gun to Antonio.

"Let him shoot! We can't tell Francis! Romano and Italy are still there!" Spain yelled not wanting to hurt his own family. France was thinking and panicking at the same time looking at Antonio and at the insane Prussia.

"Tick-Tock France." Prussia said cocking the gun ready to shoot.

"No!...Fine. Their at...at..Germany's house." France weakly explained ashamed of giving up. Russia and Prussia ran out the door towards Germany's house.

"I'm sorry Antonio. I couldn't lose you and Gilbert." France said sadly.

"We have to at least try to help." Spain said as he jumped to his feet only to fall again.

"Spain!" France yelled. Spain got back to his feet with a smile.

"Sorry amigo...I tripped." Spain said laughing.

"Ohononon!" France laughed as they ran out of the house.

Germany was able to get Hungary to gain conciousness again and she was breathing normally.

"Venetziano? Vhere is Lovino?" Liza asked as she got out of the room.

"Outside." Venetziano said smiling once again. Germany turned off his equipment and shut the door while Hungary walked outside.

"Lovino?" Elizabetta asked as she walked out the back door. Romano stopped his crying at the sound of Liza's soft, gentle, voice and stood up turning to face her.

"Elizabetta?" Lovino softly asked. Elizabetta walked over to Lovino weakly and hugged him tight. Romano wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Never do that again without me." Romano whispered into Liza's ear gently.

"I won't. I love you too much to put you through that pain again." Elizabetta assured him. Alarms started going off inside Ludwig's house and they heard Italy scream. Romano and Hungary raced into the house, but only saw Germany standing his ground with a gun in his hand and Italy hiding behind him waving his white flag in fear. Romano took aim and shot Russia in the leg and watched him fall in agony.

"Stupid Russian." Romano stated as Prussia turned to Romano and Hungary. Hungary hasn't seen Prussia in seven years and she finally saw his face again. His eyes read pain and sorrow but still glimmered meaning he would never give up and keep on fighting.

"RUN!" Germany bursted out as Prussia walked towards them. Romano pulled Hungary out of the house and slammed the door shut. A bullet whistled by, shattering the glass window next to them.

"GO! GO! GO!" Romano yelled as him and Elizabetta ran together hand in hand. Prussia slammed the door open only to be tackled by his angered younger brother.

"I'm sorry Bruder." Germany quietly said as he punched Prussia over and over again then getting up to see the blood on his knuckles and blood running down Prussia's face.

"Nice vone Luddy." Prussia weakly said like he was back to normal back in his joking tone, but the crazy look in his eyes told Ludwig other wise. Romano and Hungary ran as fast as they could into random paths and woods. Romano felt a cold chill run up and down his spine and he shivered. _'It can't be him...it can't be...it just can't.' _Romano thought to himself as he continued running.

"Ivan's here." Hungary said as she stopped running. hungary took one of Romano's guns from his pockets and aimed into the forest. Romano did the same and pressed his back against Hungary's back ready to shoot the psycho Russian.

"Oh you vant to shoot me, da?" A cold childish voice asked. out of no where the purple eyed Russian appeared in the woods. Hungary cocked the gun and shot Russia in the arm and cocked the gun again. Russia held his arm tightly as his long beige coat tinted red.

"Zat hurt me Elizabetta." Russia said holding his pole tightly. Romano cocked his gun and shot Russia's leg again.

"Why isn't he falling?" Romano whispered.

"I'm a very strong nation South Italy...you should know that by now, da?" Russia said like it was a question, but he remained standing though pain was written on his face. Prussia finally got up and followed Russia's foot prints into the woods quickly. He followed the faint sound of a deep and dark laugh.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Ivan coldly laughed as he stood there now his left arm and right leg both bleeding from the recent bullet wounds.

"Alright Ivan. Take ze small Italian away and leave me ze chick." Prussia said shading out his face with his silver hair. Hungary aimed her loaded gun at Prussia but didn't shoot. Romano clicked the trigger, but his gun was out of ammo and it gave Russia just enough time to get over to him. Ivan came and tossed Romano over his shoulders with a wide smile still written on his face. Once Ivan was out of sight Prussia showed his eyes and blood covered face to Hungary. His eyes were loosing its red color and his hair was tinting darker silver. He tried to gasp out words, but they came out as a cry. Hungary kept her gun pointed at Prussia and her eyes read fear instead of hate.

"I-Im sorry." Gilbert barely managed to say. Hungary dropped her hands to her side and looked into his eyes that were so distant from her owns.

"Come closer." She demanded wanting a better look at his pale face. Prussia slowly walked over to her standing a few feet away. Elizabetta looked into Prussia's eyes and saw pain, fear, hate, despair, sadness, loneliness...

"Who are you?" Hungary asked quietly with tears piling in her eyes.

"I am Gilbert Belshmit...no longer...n-no longer.." Gilbert tried to explain, but started breathing heavily and fell to his knees holding his heart.

"GILBERT!" Elizabetta screamed as she ran to his side. Prussia fell over and rolled on his back so he was able to look into Liza's green orbs. She placed Gilbert's head in her lap and stroked his dark silver hair carefully.

"No longer ze nation P-Prussia." Gilbert explained picking up where he left off at, " I'm not ze awesome Prussia anymore...I-I'm ze jerk face Gilbert zhat almost killed ze only vone I loved." Gilbert took a deep breath and lifted his necklace off his neck.

"Gilbert?" Liza quietly asked.

"Zhis is yours now...t-take care of it...and remember only ze awesome zings about me. Ze pathetic Prussia vas not me. Zhis is me." The albino said pointing to the Prussian\German simboled necklace.

"Gil?" Hungary asked again but a bit louder.

"Make sure you love Lovino greatly...a-and take care of the trio I used to be in." Gilbert said as he started gasping for air.

"Gilbert! Don't leave yet!" Hungary yelled. Gilbert took a deep breath and pointed to Hungary's heart.

"Follow zis...and let Lovino protect you. I'll..be.." Prussia said as he then formed his two hands into a shape of a heart, "I'll be..h-here." With his last words his arms dropped onto his chest and his breath gave out.

"NO! Gilbert!" Hungary cried out not wanting to loose a best friend. She held the emblem close to her heart as she saw Prussia's silver hair fade to dark blonde and his eyes no longer in color. Elizabetta closed Gilbert's eyes and kissed his forehead. She set his head down and walked away to find Lovino.

"L-Lovino!" Hungary called still shocked from seeing her childhood friend die in her lap.

"Over here!" Romano called. Liza pulled the chained necklace over her head and fixed her hair over the silver chain, but she was now in tears and smiling.

"Elizabetta?" Romano asked confused.

"He died happy and calm in my lap. He told me to follow my heart," Elizabetta said now breaking down in tears and keeping her smile, "To f-follow my heart...and to remember him...to let you protect me...I'm glad he didn't die in vain...he died knowing I'm safe. His country died and so did he...I will forever...cherrish and love his presence." Romano held Hungary closer to his chest and understood her mixed emotions. She held onto Gilbert's necklace tightly rubbing the german words on it softy...Mein Liebe...My Love. Hungary thought back on her memories and remembered those exact word being whispered to her by the one and only...Gilbert Belshmit.

* * *

**Oh my...I know It's my story but I'm crying just by typing it out! Geez I'm a baby. :'( Thank you for reading my story and taking the time out of your busy lives for a bit of Romance and tragedy. Please review and let me know what you think about it! :D Let God bless you and your family! Bye for now!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I saw people have been following the story, but not reviewing. :( I'm really grateful for the people that have read this story so far! XD If you see any mistakes please let me know! Here is the second chapter to Insanity. Love. War. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

France and Spain gave up on Hungary and Romano once they saw Russia and their former friend walk into Germany's house ready to kill.

"Antonio?" France asked sadly.

"Si?"

"They are not going to make it out." He sadly admitted as he placed his hand on his friend's left shoulder.

"I know." Spain cried out weakly as he hugged France.

"I guess we're not the best of friends." France said as he enjoyed Spain hugging him. Antonio tried to let go of Francis, but the blonde's grip tightened around him.

"A-Amigo? You can let go of me now." Spain said with a soft laugh. France let him go and smiled at him.

"I wish we could help them." Spain said sadly as he looked at the house and heard a few gun shots. As the two friends looked down at the ground in shame and just noticed three shadows on the ground instead of two.

"Is it just me or is another person next to us." Spain said quietly. "Hello Francis and Antonio. Your coming with me now." A British ascent said calmly. Just as the two friends were about to turn around a cloth flew over their mouth. France gasped and Antonio struggled, but soon they both fell to the ground past out.

* * *

Romano held Hungary close to him as she cried. The skies sunset just dropping into the faded orange and pink sky.

"He's gone. I can't believe he's gone." Hungary said in between her loud cries. They stood there in each others arms for a while until Hungary calmed her breathing down and stopped crying.

"Vhere is Russia?" Hungary asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"He said he had some business to take care of...and then he left me here."

"Vhy didn't you come back?" Hungary asked breaking away from Romano's arms.

"I...well...I-" Romano said only to be cut off by Hungary's hand making contact with his skin. Hungary slapped Romano!

"He vas dieing! You could have helped him!" Hungary bursted out starting to cry again. Romano tried to walk towards Hungary, but only gained another slap across the face.

"Stay avay from me!" Hungary screamed. She ran back into the woods where Prussia died and found nothing.

"Gilbert!?" Hungary yelled as she spun around looking for him. BANG! A gun shot echoed through the forest into Elizavetta's ears and she jumped at the sound. She ran out of the woods towards the loud bang and looked around yelling Gilbert's name over and over again.

"Eliza-" A voice yelled but was cut off. She felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to find a tranquilizer bullet. She quickly pulled it out and looked around for the source of the problem. _'Who ze heck even uses zose stupid zings anymore!?' _She thought to herself angrily. Her sight started to blur and she felt her body fall and hit the ground. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and she could hear someone yelling a name she assumed to be her's...then all went black as she closed her eyes unable to stay conscious.

Romano started to run after Hungary once he heard a gun shot and he made his way through the woods to where Germany's house was.

"Hey! Where's Hungary!?" Romano yelled once he saw Germany sitting next to his house. Germany had his knees up to his chest and it seemed he was crying!

"Hey!...What happened?!" Romano asked Germany as he knelt down towards him.

"I-I-I almost killed my own bruder." Germany said as calm as he could. Romano has never seen him cry before...never. It was strange for him to see one of the toughest guys he knows in tears before him.

"What happened?" Romano sighed obviously not caring.

"Prussia vas chasing after you and Ms. Hedavary and I tackled him before he got any farzer. I hit him multiple of times until I broke down...I let him go. I couldn't handle seeing him in zat type of pain anymore." Germany said in between his silent sobs, "It's my fault he did zis to you and Hungary...It's all my fault."

"What do you mean it's your fault?!" Romano yelled getting up and looking down on Germany.

"I..I...Hungary vas just taken by Russia...you should go find her. She's in zis building."

"That's not answering my question." Romano said as Germany handed an envelope to him.

"Just go quickly." Germany stated calmly.

"Why don't you go stupid potato eater!?"

"I can't. Now quickly leave!" Germany yelled as he got up towering over Romano.

"Why would I take orders from you!?" Romano yelled back.

"Because Ms. Hedavary's life is depending on you!" Germany bursted out irritated by the smaller Italian. Romano started to run down the street quickly and opened the envelope as he ran. He read the address to himself and started running towards the correct numbers. He reached his destination and looked at the large building in front of him. The building had vines growing over the old building and was three stories tall. The brick and cement walls were darker then the normal brick red and it looked like it has been vacant for quite some time. A scream was heard from the inside and Romano ran through the doors quickly in search for Hungary. He ran into the house looking around and slamming doors open on the bottom floor quickly. Every time he slammed a door open dust and an old moldy smell filled his lungs. Romano let out a few coughs almost every time a new door was kicked open but he continued to look around. It was starting to get harder and harder to see in the building as the sunshine stopped shining through the windows and disappeared revealing a bright full moon and the stars. He started to worry even more as he cursed under his breath, but he continued to run around looking for her.

"Elizavetta!" Romano cried out loudly only gaining silence in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary woke up and felt herself being rocked back and forth. She opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily starting to regain her hearing. She heard some sort of crying or maybe it was the wind, but she knew it wasn't her.

"Vhat ze heck?" Hungary asked quietly as she looked around, her sight still a bit fuzzy. A strong pair of arms were wrapped around her and hugged her even tighter then before as she continued to be rocked.

"I zought you died! I zought zat zey killed you!" A familiar voice cried into her hair. Hungary pulled away and noticed she was sitting in someone's lap while the person was sitting on the ground. She looked up to meet a pair of what seemed, faded red eyes.

"Who ze heck are you!?" Hungary said as she pushed herself off the man's lap and stood up. Hungary started loosing her balance and fell into the man's arms.

"Get your hands off of me!" She bursted out angrily as she tried to struggle.

"Are you alright, Elizavetta?" The man asked concerned.

"I'm fine! Who are you!?"

"You can't tell by my awesome voice?"

"N-No...maybe...but my guess can't be true." Hungary said still not able to see clearly.

"Vhat's your guess?" The man's voice asked.

"He vas an old friend...he vas more zen a friend...his name vas Gilbert Belshmit." Hungary replied with a tear falling, "He died. He died just today." The man's arms stretched around her and held her close.

"Vell zat is partly true...Yes my country died...but I'm still here. Hungary, look up at me." He said calmly while gently lifting Hungary's head up so she could see him. Hungary looked into his faded red eyes, saw his dark blonde hair, his face, heard his voice...it couldn't be.

"Gilbert?" Hungary asked hopefully.

"I'm right here." Gilbert said as he hugged Hungary closer.

"But how!? I saw you die! You died! No! It's not true!" Hungary yelled as she jumped to her feet quickly and leaned against an old wall.

"Please! Don't treat me ze vay I treated you for seven years! It vasn't my fault Elizavetta! It vas Russia! Please I has nozing to do vith it!" Gilbert yelled trying to blink back his tears, but he failed. Hungary realized the way she was acting and noticed she could see clearly. She felt terrible and remembered how torn she was to see her boyfriend come back from a war and be tied up in a darken room...as he was laughing and seemed to be uncontrollably insane. Elizavetta looked at the Prussian before her and walked up to him.

"Can you forgive me? Please?" Gilbert asked as he stopped his tears. Elizavetta took another step closer to Gilbert so that they were so close that their bodies could just about touch.

"I forgive you-" Elisabetta said, but being cut off by Gilbert. Gilbert had closed the gap between them crashing their lips together...he was kissing her! Instead of pulling away Elizavetta tilted her head back just a bit to deepen the kiss. Gilbert hugged Elizavetta closer to his body as they kissed and Elizavetta twirled her fingers into his hair. They broke a part for air and looked at each other.

"I missed you so much." Gilbert whispered into her ear. Elizavetta thought for a moment and pulled herself away from Gilbert feeling reality hit her like a bunch of bricks.

"Oh, no! No! I can't! I'm vith Romano!" Hungary cried out feeling terrible about what she just did. Gilbert was slightly angered and looked at her. He noticed she was wearing his necklace he gave to her.

"I see your vearing it...It makes me happy zat you didn't just forget about me like ze rest of ze vorld vill. Zey von't even realize Prussia is gone...I guess I can't complain. My bruder is now bigger and he's going to be stronger." Gilbert said calmly trying not to show how hurt and angered he really was.

"Don't do zat Prussia! Don't!" Hungary screamed angered, "Don't play ze stupid 'it's all my fault' card! Don't do it! It vasn't my fault zat you didn't remember me! I fell in love vith Romano! Zat's how it's going to stay!" Her anger got the best of her as she tried to open the door quickly.

"It's locked." Gilbert said calmly.

"Vhat ze heck is going on Gilbert!?" Hungary bursted out now with a brand new wall of tears flooding down her face. Gilbert tried to walk towards her, but his left hand jolted him back.

"Gilbert? Vhat happened? Vhy aren't you valking towards me?" Elizavetta asked confused. Gilbert showed his hand to her and revealed a long metal chain that clung to him like a dogs collar.

"It's so I can't hurt you. Zey locked me to ze vall so I can't harm anyvone." He explained sadly.

"Who's zey?!" Elizavetta yelled as she leaned against the door.

"I don't exactly know myself. I know vone is Russia. Maybe I'm too awesome to know?" Gilbert said more of a question at the end. Hungary smiled at him saying that he's awesome. To be honest Hungary wanted to stay with Prussia forever and forget her horrible, scaring past, but she knew she can't live life ignoring reality. Soon enough reality would come back and bite her in her little 'dream land'.

"Vell, I'm not staying! I need to go back to Lovino and tell him I'm sorry! Take zis back! It's yours anyvay." Hungary said strictly as she tossed Gilbert's necklace back to him. He was hurt by Hungary's choice as he caught the metal necklace.

"I can't take it back. Prussia gave it to you. I'm no longer Prussia...I'm Gilbert Belshmit remember?" He asked as he tossed the necklace back to her. Hungary let out a low annoyed growl and looked at the metal in her hands.

"Vhy did you have to go? If you didn't go I vould still be vith you. Romano vould be happy vith some other girl and not me. I'm only going to drag him down vith my troubles," Elizavetta said calmly as she held her tears back, "and vhat happened to 'let Romano protect you' and 'love Romano dearly' huh?! Vhat happened to zat!? How is it possible your here!?" Gilbert watched Elizavetta scream out all her questions. Elizavetta felt tears start to fall down her face and she turned into the door and rested her head on it.

"Vhy am I so veak!? I'm not going to cry anymore! I'm not going to be veak! Never!" Hungary screamed at the door angrily letting out all of her self of steam.

"Your not veak. Your just going zrough a lot. No vone can blame you." Gilbert assured Elizavetta calmly.

"Please stop! Stop trying to be zere for me! I know you're just going to disappear again!...You're just going to go insane or...or leave for a var...zen die in my arms again." Elizavetta yelled getting softer and quieter as she spoke.

"I'm not going to leave! I'm not going to die!" Gilbert yelled out as he started to allow tears fall while he was trying to break the chain behind him, "I'm not going anyvhere Elizavetta! Listen to me, please!" Gilbert pulled his left arm trying to shader the chain quickly, but no such luck. They started to hear banging...something like doors slamming open near by.

"Vhat floor are ve on?" Hungary asked as she pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Ve're on ze zird floor." Gilbert said sadly as he looked at the ground. Hungary thought about how to deal with Russia once he got in the room.

"Oh, no I don't vant to do zat stupid trick..." She thought out loud.

"Do vhat?" Gilbert asked curiously. Hungary let out a quiet laugh and smiled.

"Actually I zink it just might vork." She said as she smiled evilly. Gilbert's never seen Hungary smile like this ever in his whole life.

"Um, vhat are you planning on doing? Hungary?"

"I just have a plan zat's all. Nozing zat bad...Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Does Russia still ask for people to become one vith him?" Hunagry asked as she continued to listen to the bangs.

"All ze frigging time!...Vhy?" Gilbert asked starting to feel a bit worried. _'I can't believe I'm going to do zis! It better vork!' _Hungary angrily thought to herself.

* * *

**Soooo? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well let me know in a review or PM! Please review\follow\favorite! **

**XD**


End file.
